Peacekeeping
by Koayyy
Summary: In a world where Witches are feared and hunted, not all humans think the same way. AU, Shipping is present, Main Characters: Endou, Kazemaru, Gouenji, Fubuki, Kidou, Sakuma, Fudou, Rococo, Suzuno, Nagumo, Tenma, Tsurugi, Hakuryuu, Shuu.
1. When Everything Becomes Hell

Chapter 1: When Everything Becomes Hell...

A small figure accidentally trips and can be seen falling in the huge valley. You can hear screaming coming from it, and it was flailing as it fell. It took a while, but the small figure finally stops falling and lands at the bottom-most part of the valley. He looks around, not aware of another figure approaching him. He's amazed by the beautiful valley, but he's snapped out of his amazement when the figure stops in front of him.

The figure had tanned skin, dark bluish hair with two parts that curve into his face and two above, that curve into each other. The figure also had black eyes and a small smile as he extended a hand to the fallen one.

He hesitates for a moment, but after noticing the smile, he gladly accepted the help and is pulled up. He doesn't know what to say, and the figure notices this quickly. "You know, running around by yourself is dangerous these days. You never know when you'll stumble upon a Witch."

The other laughs cheerily at that. The tanned one was confused at this and he was going to ask, but his question was answered for him. "I'm not worried about that. No matter what they say, Witches are still people! I'm sure they'll understand if I just explain what happened."

The tanned one smiles. "What's your name?" A hand was extended to him as his 'guest' grinned. "Endou Mamoru. But Endou is fine. What about you?"

He accepts the handshake. "Rococo Urupa."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ENDOU LEFT TOO!?"

The sudden scream could be heard across the village. And it almost blew the ears of the few people that were around the goggle wearing kid. They were all in their village, checking on the situation of their friends after one of their friends left. He knew this was going to be the start of chaos, and he intended to stop it.

"Calm down, Kidou. Let Genda explain." A tanned, light cyan haired boy that wore an eye patch was trying to calm down his panicking friend.

The one that wore goggles; now known as Kidou, let out a sigh of frustration. First Gouenji leaves by himself and decides to figure out the legend, now Endou left to search for Kazemaru as well? This was anything _but_ good news for Kidou. He was stuck on what to do, from what Genda told him, Endou could be anywhere by now. But Gouenji was also in danger, since he was going to meet a Witch _by himself_. Kidou was always the one that stuck to the number one rule of the village, avoid Witches at all cost. But noooo, his friends just _had_ to get themselves into trouble.

"What do you think we should do, Sakuma, Fudou?" He asks his companions. Sakuma hung his head slightly as he thought.

"Why should we even do anything? They were the ones that wanted to get into trouble." Fudou interrupted their thinking processes.

"Fudou!" Sakuma got angry almost immediately, and was about to give him a punch to the face until a hand stopped him.

"This isn't the time to get angry." Kidou said. Sakuma took his reasoning easily and calmed down. He understood his friend's anger, but they had no time to standing around arguing and fighting. They went back to thinking what to do.

"You guys should go after Endou. He's in more danger than Gouenji. Gouenji can take care of himself more than Endou." Genda told them his opinion. And they agreed. Gouenji was trained in hunting Witches by his father, he would be fine.

"Then we'll leave protecting the village in your hands, Genda." Kidou says and Genda nods as a reply. They went to get their stuff ready and headed out in search for Endou. Of course, Fudou tagged along for fun. Or so he claims.

* * *

The legend of the Witch in the lake just didn't make sense to him. If the Witch had the power to kill so many people at once, why didn't the Witch attack the village in so many years? His father said that the Witch didn't come to the village from that day on, and none of the villagers dared to go to the lake as well.

Gouenji clutched his long sword tightly as he walked into the forest. He had to keep his guard up, Witches could be disguised as anything and he had ferocious animals to worry about too. He was always told to kill Witches on sight, but after a few moments of thought as he walked, he decided to help the Witch in whatever way he could. Even though he was trained to be a hunter, he wasn't going to be one.

As he felt the air becoming more humid, he saw the lake in the distance. The sun was shining on it, making the sunlight resemble stars in the water. The area around the lake was certainly calming, and he would be, but he clutched his sword a bit tighter as he saw a figure by the lake.

A frail looking, short, spiky sliver-haired and pale skinned boy was sitting on the ground. He had his knees near his chin and his arms were hugging his legs. Gouenji noticed his teal-gray eyes were gazing at the lake, lost in thought. He also noticed the boy wore a pure white scarf, despite the hot weather they were having.

At that moment, only one question arose in his mind. _Was this the Witch he was searching for?_

* * *

A light-grey haired boy that had teal eyes kept his spear and walked into the village. He was in need of supplies, and also because a rumor said there was a Witch in this village. He went to the street to buy his supplies before he went to find an inn to stay. While he was on the way, a boy with red crimson hair and golden eyes stopped him in his tracks.

"Who are you? I haven't seen your face around here." The red haired boy rudely said to him.

"It's none of your business. I'm only here to kill the rumored Witch." He replied.

"Oh yeah? You think you can take a Witch on by yourself?"

Of course, they banter for hours nonstop. They instantly clicked and treated each other as rivals. But it was cut short when a troublesome passerby shouted at the red haired boy.

"What do you think you're doing in here, Witch!?"

The two stopped. They stared at each other for about a minute before the Witch threw a fireball and ran away as fast as he could. He dodged the fireball easily and took note of where the Witch headed before going to the inn to take a good rest, since he just wasted hours on his enemy.

* * *

A boy with dark navy-ish hair, with two teal clips on the top, two strips of hair are colored red at the top and white at the bottom, stood near a shrine. He looked at it determinedly with his dark navy-ish eyes. His heavy sword that was secured to his back was ready whenever he wanted to use it.

The shrine was called the 'Holy Shrine' by the residents at their village. But if he had anything to say about it, it wasn't holy at all. It may look like it, but what happened was something he would never forget. The residents had sacrificed his sister to the Witch in the shrine years ago. Now, he was strong and he learned how to fight.

The only thought in his mind was that he had to take revenge for his sister. He let himself wonder about how horrible the inside of the shrine would be as he walked towards it.

* * *

A boy was walking through a Forest. But not just any forest, it was named the 'Dark Forest'. The village where he came from had missing children. But they were always found outside said forest and all of them said a nice person guided them out, since the children got lost in the forest. Ever since those cases happened, there had been rumors of a Witch living there.

The boy had brown hair which was shaped like whirls, and big metallic blue eyes. He had a Hunting Knife in his pocket, just in case anything came charging at him. He was told to not go to the forest multiple times, but he just had to thank the person for helping the children, and he also wanted to become friends with him. He didn't care about the fact that the person could be a Witch.

He stopped when he heard the sound of rustling leaves nearby. The sound stopped as soon as he turned towards the direction of it. He decided to push his fear aside and continue walking.

But he accidentally bumps into someone and falls down. He looks up to see a spiky navy blue haired boy with orange eyes, looking at him with surprise visible on his face.


	2. Or So They Thought (1)

I am the slowest writer ever, anyway, here's the first half of Chapter 2. I split it into half or else it would be too long.

* * *

Chapter 2: ... Or So They Thought... (1)

"Nice to meet you, Rococo!" Endou says cheerily with a grin, as usual. Rococo smiles to return it, but he was curious about his 'guest's surname. He was sure he had heard the surname 'Endou' before...

His thought process was forced to pause when Endou asked him why he was here in this valley. He nervously laughed a bit before he explained. He was sure after what Endou said, he wouldn't be attacked. "Oh, I live here. But, a better question is, why did you fall in here?"

Now it was Endou's turn to laugh nervously. Guess he had to explain his situation to Rococo. "Actually... I'm searching for a friend. I mean, we used to be friends. Until he discovered that he was a Witch. He said that Witches couldn't be friends with humans, but I don't believe that! Witches are just like us! They just have these amazing powers that we don't have! But he ran away before I could tell him that..." Endou sounded a bit sad at the end of his explanation.

Rococo could tell this friend was really precious to him. "I understand. You're willing to still be friends, even though he's a Witch now?"

"Of course!" Endou replied with no hesitation at all. Rococo smiled at that, it's rare to meet people that saw Witches as normal people. He let out a sigh of relief. And he finally remembered where he heard the surname 'Endou' and decided to ask. "Do you know someone that goes by the name 'Endou Daisuke'?"

Endou's face lit up at that. "You know Grandpa!?" He almost shouted in delight. So Daisuke was Endou's grandfather huh, oh how time flies.

"Yeah, he was really cool. You remind me of him." Endou's excitement was contagious and a bit of excitement was heard in Rococo's voice.

"What else do you know about Grandpa?" As soon as Rococo heard that, he thought for a moment before telling Endou that his Grandfather was one of the humans that treated him as a person, and not a Witch. He also told him about the countless conversations they had. The spark of admiration in Endou's eyes got brighter as Rococo went on and on about Daisuke. It was discovered that both of them really respected Endou's Grandfather.

Rococo also told Endou about the fact that he was the current Earth Witch. Instead of the normal fear, all that he saw in Endou's eyes was slight surprise and interest. Endou urged him to show him what he could do, and he couldn't really refuse at his excitement. The rocks around Rococo flew towards him, they covered his hands and he closed his palms into fists. "This is my main weapon. I used to call them 'Rock Fists', but when I think back, it sounds kind of weird." He laughed a bit.

Endou was so surprised he couldn't move, but he seemed to remember something and dug through his pockets. Rococo was curious about what Endou was doing but he waited. It took a while because he forgot where he put them, but Endou found what he was looking for and brought out a pair of simple-looking punching gloves. Rococo recognized those gloves as the same ones that Daisuke used a long time ago. They didn't need to say anything as they started sparring. Rococo went easy on Endou though, since he was leagues above him. Though Rococo noticed that Endou seemed to be getting stronger as they went on.

The sparring lasted for a while, but they stopped when they finally got exhausted. They both fell to the ground and laughed in joy. Sparring was tiring, but fun. Rococo deactivated his power and the rocks went back to where they were while Endou slowly took his gloves off and kept them. Endou extended a hand for a handshake and Rococo accepted it with a smile.

After that, Endou sat on the ground and rested for a while, while he did, he pulled out a map and a black marker. He opened the map and spread it out on the ground. He located where he was and drew a circle there. Rococo watched with a question mark above his head. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked as he pointed at the circle Endou drew.

"Oh, it means that this is where you live! I'll surely come again, and my friends will come too!" Endou said enthusiastically and Rococo chuckled.

"You're welcome here anytime!" He grinned and Endou did the same. Endou kept his things and was about to leave, until Rococo called him.

"Do you know where you're supposed to go?" He raised his voice slightly, since Endou was a bit further away. Endou jumped a bit in realization that he didn't know where to go next. He turned to Rococo with a pleading face. He couldn't help but laugh at that.

Endou walked back to him and opened the map. He was in thought as to where his friend would go when he was interrupted by the Earth Witch. "Do you know what kind of Witch your friend is?"

Endou grabbed his chin slightly as he thought. He mumbled out a thought soon after. "Kazemaru always liked wind... and he blew me away when I tried to stop him..."

"Then he could be the new Wind Witch. I know the last Wind Witch lived... here." Rococo pointed at a lone windmill in an open field on his map. "That could be your best bet."

"Alright. Thanks a lot, Rococo!" Endou kept his map and raced towards the direction of where the windmill should be in the distance. Rococo waved at Endou as he left.

But both of them weren't aware that the whole time, a light breeze was blowing in the valley...

* * *

Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou continued to trek deeper into the forest. They were silent as they kept their guard up, just in case something happened. Except for Fudou, the guy was just snaking on a banana as he walked behind the sniper and sword wielder.

This snaking caused a bit of an argument between them, mainly Sakuma and Fudou. They were stopped in their tracks as the two started to yell at each other. Kidou tried his best to calm them down, but it was no good. They were never going to find and help Endou at the rate they were going.

While they were focused on the argument, the three didn't notice the stomping noises that started to sound like they were getting closer to the group.

* * *

Gouenji stood at his spot, he was near the lake and there were only mere meters between him and the mysterious boy. His presence was not noted as he took quiet steps towards the boy. He was approaching him smoothly, but the closer he got, the more doubts he had. What was he going to do if this boy attacked? He promised himself to help, not to give more problems.

These thoughts flowed through his mind as he got closer. But his poker face was broken when he accidentally stepped on a twig. The boy immediately snapped out of his dazed state and looked at him. None of them wavered from their positions for a moment until the boy's eyes changed from the teal-gray to a brighter shade of orange.

Water from the lake suddenly started to flow around the boy, Gouenji noticed the surrounding temperature was starting to become lower too. The water was formed into a shape of a pillar as it carried the boy a couple of meters above ground. The boy stood securely on the pillar of water, as if it was the ground itself. Some of the water surrounded the boy's hands, took the shape of a claw and froze into solid ice.

"What do you want, you human!" The boy shouted at Gouenji, with visible rage in his eyes. But Gouenji was observant, and he noticed fear in those eyes.

"Calm down, I'm not here to start a fight!" He felt as if there was something wrong. From what his father told him, Witches don't change their eye color when they use their powers. Unless he remembered incorrectly, there was something really strange happening.

His words seemed to anger the boy further. The boy leaped from the pillar. Gouenji tried to put up a decent defense with his sword, but the boy was too fast for him. In seconds, the boy was right in front of him with a raised claw. He was about to be slashed in the face by those sharp claws, but the boy suddenly stopped. The claws were stopped literally centimeters away from his face.

Physically, Gouenji didn't make a move; But mentally, he was kind of freaking out. He was almost _killed_. If the boy didn't stop, his face would be ripped clean off. He quickly regained his composure and directed most of his attention to the boy in front of him. He hung his head low. Suddenly, the ice claws he wielded melted back into water and fell to the grass. The water pillar behind him also went back into the lake.

The boy retreated his hands and Gouenji noticed his eyes were back to their teal-gray color. He refused to look at Gouenji, and after a moment, he quietly apologized. This caught Gouenji off guard, he didn't intend to hurt him? Even after almost killing him? Now _this_ was odd.

The boy walked towards the lake, he stopped in front of it and stared at the water. "You should go. Humans shouldn't be here." The boy says. Gouenji was about to reply, but he stopped himself. He needed to choose his words carefully. If not, it most likely won't go through to the Witch that was standing several meters away from him.

Gouenji decided to put his long sword away first. He slid it back into it's spot and walked towards the boy. He stood a few inches beside him, making sure not to infiltrate the sliver haired boy's privacy. He followed and also looked at the water, he didn't do anything further, he was sure the boy needed time to calm down after all of that.

Gouenji finally spoke after a few moments. "After that legend... why did you stay here?" The boy tore his gaze away from the water and looked at Gouenji. He seemed to be in thought before he tilted his head to one side. Gouenji guessed that the Witch didn't know about the legend about the lake, so he explained to him.

"The legend goes like this. A small boy about the age of 6 entered the village. The villagers took care of him and took him to the lake. But the boy suddenly lashed out at the villagers with strange powers. The villagers at the lake didn't survive. From that day on, no one dared to go to the lake, and the boy was never seen again."

The boy reacted as soon as Gouenji started explaining, and he hung his head low yet again. He clenched his hands into fists tightly, but he calmed himself down quickly and released his grip. "... What about it?" The human must had another motive other than just coming to talk to him, but he didn't want to think about the possibility about being executed.

Gouenji replied immediately. "I want to help you." The boy was shocked and a small gasp was heard. "Whether you trust me or not, it doesn't matter." Gouenji's voice was softer than his usual tone, and his eyes showed sincerity.

The boy looked at the ground, his eyes seemed to be out of focus. Gouenji just stood there and waited. It was a moment, but he finally received a small nod from the boy. "Thank you..." Gouenji didn't know what to call him, so he hung his sentence, hoping the other would get the message.

"Fubuki." He got the message and Gouenji nodded. He had a feeling he wasn't fully trusted yet. "I'm Gouenji Shuuya. Nice to meet you." Fubuki nodded as an acknowledgment.

After that small introduction, the Witch decided to sit down on the grass again. He took the same position as before Gouenji came, and the sword wielder sat down a bit further away from the lake, one leg loosely put on the ground with the other slightly tucked under it. There was a feeling of awkwardness in the air until Gouenji decided to start with some small talk. Just to get to know the Witch better.

"How old are you, exactly?" He had learned that Witches age much, much slower than humans, but he was never told a specific amount. The answer doesn't surprise him too much. "I lost track of time a long time ago. But as for appearance... I should be around 14." It was a rough estimation.

They continued to talk. Getting to know more about each other bit by bit. But as time passed, Gouenji got more suspicious of why Fubuki's eye color changed when he attacked. His suspicion grew until he couldn't contain it anymore. "Why did your eyes change color?"

Fubuki froze in place. Whatever the reason was, Gouenji could plainly see that it wasn't a good one. Fubuki didn't know why, but there was this lingering feeling inside him that kept urging him to fully trust the human. It took a moment, but he decided to follow that feeling. He looked into the lake as he explained. "I lost my twin brother a long time ago. But... his personality was reborn inside me. He's the one that killed those villagers. He was... trying to protect me." There was a lot of hesitation as he explained.

Gouenji was shocked, and for the first time in his life, he was speechless. He didn't need to say anything when Fubuki continued. "That legend... part of it is wrong. It's true that I went to the village when I was 6 and the villagers took care of me, but after I was taken to the lake... they tried to drown me. I didn't knew, but my twin brother's personality was already reborn inside me at that time, and he realized what they were doing. He took over and... killed them all. I became... scared. I was scared of myself and... other people. That's why I live here, alone."

Gouenji was silent as he let the information sink in. It took him a while, but he finally understood the reason why Fubuki didn't attack them and as well as the reason why he didn't leave. The two unconsciously decided to stay silent and let each other calm down. As they did, they couldn't help but notice that their bond got closer.


	3. Or So They Thought (2)

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I WAS SLAUGHTERED BY IDOL BOY HELL AND EXAMS

* * *

Chapter 3: ... Or So They Thought... (2)

The light-grey haired boy that had teal eyes walked around town. He just came out from his room in the inn and he needed to get his legs ready before he went to find that Witch. He suddenly remembered their 'conversation' and a tick mark appeared on his head. After realizing that he was getting frustrated, he calmed himself down. He was a cold-headed, most of the time emotionless person. He can't believe that he was letting himself get frustrated over something as small as a few insults.

He continued to walk around before he found the previous passerby that interrupted them a few hours ago. He approached him and asked him about the Witch. The passerby told him about the Witch, such as him coming to the village to cause trouble. After confirming that the Witch lived at the nearby Volcano, he said his thanks and turned to see the giant Volcano in the distance.

He was about to advance towards the Volcano, until someone called his name. "Suzuno-san!" He turned to see a female with light orange hair tied up into a bun, and also wore a white mask. He immediately recognized her as one of his friends. "Kurione, it's been a while."

They ended up talking for a few minutes, until Kurione remembered that she had some errands to run. She gave Suzuno a farewell before running off. He waved to her before she ran off. Suzuno waited for her figure to vanish from his sight before he went on to the Volcano. What kind of hell awaits him there, he'll surely take it on with a calm front.

* * *

The boy is finally near the Shrine's fenced off area. The huge gate had their doors shut tightly. He took a deep breath before walking around to try and find a to get in undetected. He stops when he sees a big tree with a branch that extended towards the inside of the fenced off area. He smiles a little and proceeds to climb up the tree with little difficulty. He walks to the edge of the branch and leaps down. His land is graceful despite the huge sword he carried.

He used the trees, bushes and other natural things to hide while he advanced one step at a time. 'It was a good thing I played those silly stealth games with my friends a few years ago.' He thinks back and smiles.

Somewhere in the Shrine, a boy with platinum-colored hair, a white-silverish ponytail tied at the back, light skin and reddish-brown eyes sat on what seemed to be a throne. He had a golden and white themed staff in his hand and a small light orb floated on top of it. He was looking into the orb and it seemed to work like a surveillance camera. He kept switching the area he saw until he came across the boy with the huge sword. The light orb disappeared as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Back to the intruder, he was sneaking around while constantly checking his surroundings. He was expecting to be assaulted at any time, but he was unharmed till this point in time. After a while, he finally saw the gate and the main entrance a few meters away. -He only noticed now that he had climbed in from the back area- He stared at the entrance from behind a tree and gulped down an invisible lump of fear that he didn't know was in his throat before quickly heading in.

Surprisingly, he enters the Shrine with no one stopping him. He peeks into a room and sees a couple of girls cleaning a room. The room seemed to fit a couple of people, he noticed. He goes back to exploring the place after he noticed that the girls were unharmed and healthy. After a while of discovering the place with no one noticing, he's stopped in his tracks by the boy with platinum-colored hair.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He asked the intruder. Said intruder visibly gets nervous and stumbles to find an answer. After what he saw back there, he became unsure of his whole 'revenge' thing. What if his sister was really still alive? He keeps thinking on the question and the other is getting impatient. The same staff appears in his hands and he suddenly fires a light arrow. Noticing this arrow heading straight at him, the boy quickly grabs his huge sword and blocks it. The arrow is reflected and gets stuck in a wall.

The intruder lowered his sword a little to glare at the other, and he was also glaring back. Their little staring contest continued for a few moments until another light arrow was fired. This time, the arrow was redirected by his huge sword and it was stuck in another wall.

' _I_ have _to do this, for her._ ' He thought and charged at the other. Surprisingly, the fight was quite balanced. The one that had the advantage and disadvantage constantly shifted, despite the fact that one was a staff wielder and the other was a huge sword wielder.

The staff wielder was about to cast a more powerful light beam when someone's voice stopped both of them.

"Please don't fight!"

A girl that had a similar appearance to the intruder ran into the hallway and stood beside where their fight took place. Both of them froze in place, but the platinum-haired boy regained his composure and spoke.

"Don't worry, Shuuchi. I'll drive this intruder out!" He raised his voice slightly and pointed his staff at the intruder. Said intruder was still frozen, not believe who was currently in front of him.

The girl, known as Shuuchi, ran towards him and pulled his staff back a little. "It's okay, Hakuryuu-san!"

Hakuryuu lowered his staff, confusion obvious on his face. "What do you mean?"

Shuuchi looked at him before turning her gaze towards the unnamed boy with a big smile on her face. "I didn't think you'd come here, Shuu-nii!"

Hakuryuu was shocked. This person right in front of him was the brother she would always talk about. But what was he doing here...?

Shuu was lost for words. He had thought his sister died those few years ago after she was sacrificed, but it turns out she was still alive, and healthy too. He was completely bewildered. Trying to recover from shock, he said the first few words that he could think of.

"You're... safe?" His sister was confused at this, but she nodded. She was absolutely clueless as to why her brother would say something like that, and being the innocent angel she was, she asked.

"Why would you ask?"

Shuu finally returned from his state of shock and thought of his words before replying. "I was told that you were forced to come here, and there was a Witch here so..." They were taught that Witches were limitless and they could do anything to a human, so he assumed the worst.

"Don't worry! Hakuryuu-san won't do anything to hurt us!" Shuuchi beamed and pointed at Hakuryuu as she said his name and he let out a small smile when she did.

"Us?" Shuu questioned.

"You really have a lot to catch up with your sister."

* * *

The boy with brown hair which was shaped like whirls and big metallic blue eyes blinked at the sight of the navy blue-haired boy. They stared at each other for a good few minutes before the boy extends a hand. He gladly accepts it and stands up. Upon standing up, he notices that the other was quite taller than him. Then the next thing he noticed is that he didn't apologize.

"S-sorry! I didn't pay attention as to where I was going..." But before he could say anymore, the other cuts him off.

"What are you doing here? You do realize what this place is, right?" The boy's harsh tone catches him off guard.

"That's..." He hesitates to answer, and decides to change the topic. "A-anyway, I'm Matsukaze Tenma. What's your name?"

The boy knew immediately that Tenma was hiding something, but decides to play along for now. He put his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes. "Tsurugi Kyousuke."

"Nice to meet you!" Tenma says, his tone sounds as like he was the most carefree person in the world.

"So... why are you even here?" Tsurugi changes the topic back, which makes Tenma nervous. He opens an eye to stare and he's confused. This guy's clearly nervous, but shouldn't he be scared in a place like this?

"I heard there was a Witch here, and I thought we could be friends..." Tsurugi is baffled at his intent, and decides to drag this guy back to reality.

"Friends? You have to be kidding. Do you even know what a Witch is?"

"Of course I know! But they get lonely too, right? It's only natural to want a friend."

Tsurugi is taken back by it. This was the first time in his life that he heard something like that. What Tenma said was normally true, but it didn't apply to him. He opens his remaining eye and pulls his hands out of his pockets.

"Well the Witch you're looking for is right in front of you. What are you going to do?"

Tenma is surprised at this, but he snaps out of it in a flash. "Then, nice to meet you!"

"... Same here." Tsurugi replies after a pause.

Tsurugi was never the social type, before and after discovering he was a Witch. So he didn't know what to say. But that is solved when Tenma floods Tsurugi with tons of questions regarding being a Witch and that stuff. Tsurugi gets irritated at how he can't answer one without being cut off so he tells Tenma to ask them one at a time. Tenma is lost on which one to start first, so he started with the basics.

"How old are you?"

"Don't know."

"Eh? Then... favorite color?"

"Midnight Blue."

"Hobby?"

"Killing monsters."

Tenma stopped before remembering what he wanted to ask. "Do you have a weapon?"

Tsurugi answers by materializing his long, dark energy sword.

"Woah! That's cool!"

Tsurugi doesn't reply and waits for Tenma to throw another question at him. The guy was sort of annoying, he admitted, but he was quite amusing too.

"Favorite animal?"

"Wolves."

And they went on and on getting to know more about each other.


End file.
